Let's Hear the Music
by heart-of-a-horse
Summary: Hogwarts is divided by what music class a person choose. How can Lily and James find love if one is in Orchestra and the other is in Band?
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1: Introduction

This is the world of Lily Evans and James Potter. Their school is divided between those in Band, those in Orchestra, and the middle few who decided to join choir. (Everyone must take a musical class.) Band and Orchestra are arch-rivals and it is considered completely normal for fights to break out between the magical students of opposite groups.

Lily is first chair of the fist violin section. Her two best friends, Chloe Sanchez and Terry Boulevard, are also in the Orchestra with Chloe as first chair in the cello section and Terry as first chair in the viola section. The three are well mannered and usually kind. Lily has curly, fiery, dark red hair with sparkling emerald green eyes. Freckles dance across her face, giving her the look of innocence.

Her number one friend, Chloe, has wavy light brown hair with wide sapphire blue eyes. Shy and quiet, she is known through out the Orchestra as one you could go to for any problem and she would do the best she could to help.

Terry matched Lily's fierce personality with her on and was seriously protective of her friends. If someone upset them Terry would make sure the person would die a very painful death. Don't let her long, curly black hair and almond colored eyes fool you, Terry is a force to be reckoned with, as a certain group of friends found out.

James Potter. Leader of the Marauders. Prank master. School hottie along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Messy black hair with amber colored framed by black wire rims. First chair in the trumpet section followed by one of his best friends, Sirius Black, in second. He is also in love with a certain red headed first violinist in the orchestra.

Sirius Black. A complete lady's man. A member of the Marauders and a prank master second only to James. His messy black hair (although not as messy as James') falls gracefully into his silvery gray eyes. He and Potter could be brothers. James, Remus, and Sirius have been best friends since childhood.

Remus Lupin. Planner. Prankster. His light blue eyes and shaggy sandy brown hair give him the look of calmness. Very rarely does he lose his temper but when he does, watch out! He is first chair alto saxophone.

Peter Pettigrew. Well, let's just say Peter had an unfortunate accident involving a ginger cat, named Chrookshanks, and won't be taking place in this story.

Author's Note: Not one of my best but it'll get better. Let me know what you think.


	2. Not So Perfect

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ch 2: Not So Perfect

The noise level reached its peak as the Orchestra reached the climax of the music. "_Almost to the end, please don't make us stop now_!" Lily silently pleaded with the conductor. (AN: _italicized_ means thoughts). No such luck.

"Stop…stop, Stop, STOP!" The conductor yelled waving her arms and shaking her head. A groan echoed across the group. Snickers could be heard form by the doors.

"_Whoever thought to put the Band and the Orchestra in the same classroom should be tied up and through in a lake after suffering a very painful death,_" Lily thought with a sigh. She silently reached down and grasped a thin wooden stick. Muttering a word under her breath, the laughter from the corner was suddenly cut off as the two laughing lost their voices. (AN: I know that they have learned to say spells in their minds already since Lily and James are in seventh year but for the sake of this story's plot pretend they can't.) Whirling around to glare at her she gave them a cheeky grin, earning a chuckle from their best friend. "_Stupid Potter. Stupid Black._" Lily thought turning to face the conductor.

"Ms. Sanchez!"

"Ma'am!" Chloe replied immediately.

"Your section is off in measure 136. Fix it."

"Yes, ma'am," she muttered. From Lily's view point, she could see Terry in the viola section looking ready to kill. Luckily, the magical bell resounded within the classroom.

"Alright band kids. Room's all yours, but for heavens sake be careful around the instruments," the conductor bit out. "Orchestra!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Pack up your stuff and get out of my sight."

"Yes ma'am!" the class echoed. The noise automatically rose with the Orchestra packing up and the Band unpacking their instruments. Lily's chair was suddenly talked forward making her fall flat on her face. Chloe and Terry were immediately there with Terry once again gripping her wand in anticipation.

"Well would you look at that. Dorkestra is actually affected by gravity," a leader of a group of Slytherins taunted.

"At least we don't swim in our own filth Snape," Terry bit back.

"Your one to talk, blood traitor," he replied, "hanging around with two mudbloods all the ti-." A loud crunch could be heard as Chloe, the shy non-violent one, broke Sanpe's nose. The whole room stopped what they were doing and stared, astonished.

"I swear to God Snape, if you do not learn to shut your mouth, I will have to shut it form you. Everyone is under enough stress with the Halloween concert coming up next week without your greasy face making it worse," she whispered, once again shy and quiet. Still, the desired affect did take place as Snape ran to the far corner of the room grabbing his trumpet case on the way. Chloe started, as if coming out of a trance. "Whoa," Chloe murmured. "What is his problem?"

Lily and Terry couldn't help but stare. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that? Mind your own bees' wax!" she shouted.

"Terry, why don't you go tell Professor Flitwick Chloe and I are going to be a little late?" Lily suggested. Terry nodded and left the room. "Chloe? Common, let's talk."

Chloe nodded mutedly and let Lily lead her outside. It was the perfect autumn day; the air had only a slight chill. Still, Lily pulled her long tan coat around her glad she had thought to bring it along. The two trekked across the grounds and sat on a stone bench next to the glistening lake. "Chloe, what is up?"

"Nothing! Why would you ask?" Chloe said surprised.

"Well for one, you've been kind of space recently and then today you broke Snape's nose. We have been best friends since we were kinds and I have never even seen you raise your voice against someone. I didn't even think you knew what a fist was."

"Well, Ms. Evans, obviously you thought wrong." She replied jokingly. "Damn! Lily! We are late for Charms!" Chloe shot up from the bench and raced toward the school. A good distance from a stunned Lily, she stopped and turned back to shout, "Besides, it was either me or the Marauders. I mean, James looked ready to kill when his precious Lily fell oh so gracefully flat on her face."

Everyone knew that James Potter's crush on Lily drove her absolutely crazy, him being, as Lily called him, an over inflated, self centered, problem causing, jerk.

"Sanchez! You are so dead!" Lily screeched, chasing a laughing Chloe up the steps to the castle.


End file.
